Cell lysis can involve the destruction, or disruption, of a cell's membrane or wall, which breaks open the cell and exposes its contents. Many techniques are available for the disruption of cells, including physical, chemical (e.g., detergent-based methods, chaotropic salts) and biochemical (e.g., enzymes such as lysozyme). Mechanical lysis, such as vortexing and bead-beating, is also a form of physical lysis. Sonication is another form of physical lysis, which uses pulsed, high frequency sound waves to agitate and lyse cells, bacteria, spores, and finely diced tissue.